


Noona is

by Gumii



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumii/pseuds/Gumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque SeHun siempre tendrá un y mil excusas para estar cerca de su noona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noona is

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams_

__Sailing around the world_ _

__Please know that I'm yours to keep_ _

__My beautiful girl_ _

 

  
SeHun aprendió a ser carismático, a tener una forma de hablar y modular. Siendo un producto limado, listo para salir a conquistar al público. Sorprendiendo con su facilidad al aprender y adaptarse. Y su rostro le ayudaba mucho, ¿para qué mentir? Los chicos que tenían un don (en su caso, un don genético) eran los que más se llevaban _todo_.

En todo ese caos de manipulaciones, intereses, conveniencia, maquillaje y retoque, había algo que le tenía deslumbrado desde el primer día que  _la_ vio. Justo como ahora. Moviéndose con destreza, de un lado a otro. Cada pequeña acción lo tenía hechizado y nunca entendió por qué no podía quitarle la mirada de encima _._  SeHun absorbía la energía que fluctuaba. Y su cuerpo escocía por seguir el ritmo de la música. 

Pero se sentiría ofensivo si siquiera hacía ademán de irrumpir la escena.

Caderas que iban y venían, manos que se ondeaban a través de la espalda, una flexibilidad que le estaba echando el aliento. La confianza y dominio que aumentaban a cada segundo de la canción. Y ella seguía viéndose tan etérea, sin hacer más que actuar bien su propio papel. 

SeHun temía acercarse y que esa visión se resquebrajara, demostrándole que se encontraba más solo que una ostra en la sala. 

Pequeñas olas abrazaban y descendían por ese menudo conjunto de ligeras extremidades. Ella misma se volvía una con el ritmo que vibraba. Los cabellos pegoteados a las mejillas y la sudadera (que de por sí ya la quedaba grande) se hacía a un lado, demostrando unas cinceladas clavículas y pequeñas manos destilaban pasión y certeza. 

Su noona era lo más precioso que alguna vez pudo toparse. Y no hablaba del físico.

El piso chilló ante una pausa abrupta. Y la protagonista dejó de ser Irene para pasar a ser (su)  _JooHyeon_.

 _Ninguno de los dos había estado preparado_ , la mano de ella se posó sobre su errático pecho.

SeHun estaba sonrojado y su oxígeno era nulo. Su mirada no pudo apartarse de delinear visualmente el carmín que comenzó a chapotear en esas pomposas mejillas. _Y es que noona era hermosa sin siquiera intentarlo._

Él había visto un montón de mujeres lindas, las que eran llamadas ángeles de la nación, la representante mundial del pop coreano, la que tenía el mejor cuerpo, la que etc. y no entendía por qué su corazón siempre tenía que escoger el estar con ella para pulsar frenéticamente. 

—¡Yah! SeHun-ah, me espantaste.

—¿Debería decir lo siento, noona? —cuestionó, volviendo a la realidad.

 _Tan adorable como siempre_. 

JooHyeon se limpió el exceso de humedad en su rostro, alzando su mirada hasta toparse con su compañero de empresa. No estaba muy al tanto del porqué de SeHun para estar ahí, encontrándola en un estado que, huh, prefería no tenerlo delante. No cuando habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellos.

Cosa que no debió permitirse por muchos motivos. Comenzando porque: a) él era menor, b) formaba parte de EXO (con una gigantesca cantidad de sasaengs, cabía acotar que buscarían 'asesinarla' si es que se sabía algo sobre los dos juntos) y c) ellos sabían que tenían prohibido ser algo más. 

 _No podían serlo_. 

No cuando JooHyeon tenía una couple con BoGum para el programa de música.

No cuando SeHun estaba a poco de debutar en su primera película.

Ese era su mundo. Ellos vivían de lo que aparentaban ser, de lo que entregaban al público y de lo que ellos querían. Todos adoraban la pareja que formaba BoGum y la líder de Red Velvet. Por otro lado, SeHun siempre viviría con las sombras de sus otp que había obtenido desde que debutó. 

Todo estaba fríamente calculado. _Menos lo que circundaba entre ellos_. 

SeHun se estaba cansando de verla a lo lejos, de decirle "noona" y recibir una sonrisa maternal. No era lo que él quería. Ya no era un niño de quince años que se quedaba (obligando a su hyung) esperándola  y pedirle que le comprara bubble tea, ¡o cualquier cosa! Incluso cuando él mismo se cayó y se hizo un mar de lágrimas con mocos, JooHyeon estuvo ahí, limpiándole la rodilla raspada con un pedazo de algodón, susurrando _"está bien, SeHun-ah, ya lo tengo, shhh"_. 

Había sido tan sólo cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero ella había visto y sacado el lado más vulnerable de SeHun. Hasta SooJung lo molestaba por inventarse mil y un excusas para poder toparse con una de las más fuertes _rookies_ que tenía la empresa. 

Porque sí, JooHyeon era hermosa y SeHun no estaba ciego.

Se sentía cansado de fingir que no sentía algo. El no poder tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla era asfixiante. Pasar por su lado y no poder hacer nada, ya que el mundo haría un alboroto por el mínimo intento. Era realmente molesto.

Ellos habían hablado de ese detalle. E _Irene lo había rechazado_ por ser más joven (y porque sus contractos tenían una clausula respecto a sus relaciones), lo cual había resultado increíble para el maknae de EXO, no por ser egocéntrico, sino que la costumbre a ser halagado por su gran visual había hecho mella en él, eso era todo.

SeHun seguía siendo el mismo niño que le pedía comida o la acompañaba hasta sus clases, con palabras "noona, hay gente mala, yo la voy a cuidar", "yah, noona, debe comer bien, ¿ha visto lo delgada que está?", "noona, deberías ver las caras del staff cuando bailaste", "nunca se debe rendir, ¿lo promete?". 

Con el tiempo los rumores del debut de EXO estuvieron cerca, en ese lapsus SeHun se fue alejando de ella por su agotable entrenamiento y porque su manager no quería ninguna distracción para él. JooHyeon entendió que el pequeño estaba consiguiendo su sueño y no le quedaba más que hacerse a un lado. Eso y que otras trainees la odiaban por ser tan cercana a SeHun y Joonmyeon.

—Es tarde —advirtió SeHun.

—No lo había notado, creí que vendría SuHo... —Estaba más ocupada, revolviendo algo en su mochila, aparentando no estar afectada por la presencia adversa. Aún así, _SeHun la conocía muy bien_ —, dijo que la directiva quería hablar con los líderes o algo así, ¿sabes de eso, SeHun-ah?

—No, realmente no lo sé... —SeHun sólo observaba como esos delgados y rosáceos labios se movían, indicándole cosas de esa manera tan suave que tenía—, ¿estás muy ocupada? Quisiera hablar contigo. 

Era curioso que SeHun ya no la tratara de usted, siendo que ella era mayor.

Estaba cansando de ser SeHun, maknae de EXO y de obedecer cada cosa que le pedían, desde no hablar con los ex integrantes de su grupo; ignorar a sus propias fans; no ir a ver a su familia porque tenía que ir a otro lugar. Por una vez, sólo quiso flaquear y entregarse a ser un chico de su edad, para así poder gustar de JooHyeon, con total libertad. Ya que sabía que el motivo detrás del rechazo de la mayor venía en que ellos no podían salir y decir que se gustaban _sólo porque sí_ , había mucho en juego (no para ellos), sino para la empresa.

JooHyeon no era insensible, era demasiado émpatica con los fans, tantos con los suyos como con las de SeHun. Era cuestión de ver la revolución que causaron sus hyungs con sus respectivas parejas, algunos daban un paso atrás. El público podía ser muy abrasador y peligroso cuando quería. Y SeHun lo había vislumbrado en JongIn; sus ojeras marcadas y la forma en que parecía haberse encogido, era una clara muestra de ese efecto.

 ¿Qué tenía de malo enamorarse?, ¿qué tenía de malo no sentirse preparado para no enfrentarse a duras críticas sin fundamentos?, ¿por qué la gente se creía dueños de ellos?, ¿por qué vivir etenarmente ligados a 'parejas formadas' por imaginación?, ¿qué tenía de malo ser humano y sentir?

Lo peor era cuando un sentimiento puro se cubría por especulaciones, por publicidad, y manchaba todo lo que alguna vez fue.

Sin pensar algo más, SeHun tomó las muñecas de JooHyeon. Ella se quedó atontada, pero no se alejó, porque no estaba en su ser alejarse del _pequeño_ SeHun. 

—No puedo, noona, ya no quiero más de ésto.

Él dirigió con suavidad la mano femenina sobre su pecho. Ahí, donde su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, necesitado por revelar cada uno de los secretos que contenía. Derramar las memorias de besos fugaces, de vistas atrapadas, de contactos escondidos y huidas para poder salir. 

Hubo una vez, en que SeHun sólo se dejó ser, la encontró de la misma forma; practicando una coreografía hasta quedar apoyada con la espalda en la pared, sudada y hecha polvo, pero con la satisfacción de ir mejorando cada día más. Ese día, SeHun sólo se ofreció a sus instintos, la tomó entre sus brazos sin dejarla mencionar un "SeHun-ah". El niño tímido e introvertido desapareció, dando paso al atisbo de un hombre, que le hizo conocer lo mucho que estaba creciendo. 

Esa noche, con un jazz suave, él fue "SeHun" a secas, sin el agregado infantil.

—No podemos, sabes que no es como nosotros queramos las cosas, SeHun-ah. No sólo se trata de nosotros. 

Ya no eran trainees, ya no podía seguir fingiendo demencia y no asumir la responsabilidad. No tenía escape alguno que seguir su sueño, porque le gustaba lo que hacía. Pero, Irene, tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de ponerle celoso. 

Supo que no había vuelta atrás cuando Red Velvet fue anunciado para debutar. JooHyeon ya no sería su pequeño secreto, ella estaría tan expuesta al mundo como él, y SeHun se preocupaba por eso. Era consciente que si estaban ahí era porque llamaban la atención de la gente, tenían dotes y la SM planeaba usarlo. Sea como sea, era inconcebible la manera en que otros chicos la veían.

_JooHyeon era suya._

—¿Hasta cuándo? 

La pregunta sonó cruda. Sus ojos se encontraron y JooHyeon abrió la boca para poder decir algo, sin embargo, fue inútil. Se escucharon pasos y voces, alguien se acercaba. Con el disgusto marcado en el rostro, SeHun se apartó de lo que más quería en su vida.

  —¿Chicos?

Las compañeras de JooHyeon entraron. Eran Joy y Wendy, que los miraban de manera cómplice. Y SeHun sólo movió su mano, dándoles un saludo, normalmente sería un poco más educado pero en esos momentos, quería un momento de paz. Dejar ir todos esos sentimientos atestados dentro de su pecho y consumirse en ellos, perderse y no volver por un tiempo.

—Eh... SeHun, me estaba ayudando con una coreografía.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la líder. El aire parecía haber colapsado del edificio, la tensión era palpable y no había tiempo que perder. Ella no sabía qué más decir o hacer, no quería malos entendidos y se asumieran cosas que no iban a suceder de nuevo. _Se lo había prometido_. Tenía que proteger su propio corazón, negándose lo que años llevaba siendo pedido. 

No era boba ni SeHun sutil, en realidad, ambos quería decir algo que nunca les preguntó por si podía ser. 

—Sí, claro.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, JooHyeon movió su mano al reproductor musical y pulsó en 'play'. No se paró a pensar en las consecuencias, se soltó la coleta que tenía y atrajo las manos de SeHun a su cuerpo. Había una canción que ellos practicaban muchísimo. Porque si había algo más entre ellos, que sus sentimientos en común, era su pasión por el baile; su manera de expresarse. 

Castaño contra castaño. Las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes en anhelo. El deseado contacto surgió y JooHyeon rodeó su cuerpo, de manera inmaculada, rozándolo con levedad pero sin ser abrupta. Las manos de SeHun perseguían cada espacio de ella, queriendo hacerse su poseedor, _porque lo era_. 

Ella huía. 

Él la atrapaba. 

SeHun se movía como si fuera humo, colándose al mínimo espacio que ella dejaba al descubierto, colándose y enredando sus brazos alrededor de JooHyeon. Porque no era Irene la que se encontraba siguiéndole los pasos, había una gran diferencia, en la seguridad y la torpeza. 

Se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba... _y ellos no les pudo importar menos._

—JooHyeon, escúchame, por favor, ¿puedes?

Sabía la fórmula exacta para atraer a JooHyeon. Primero tenía que ser sutil y delicado, bailaba con la ingenuidad de un niño pequeño, sin tocar demasiado pero recorriendo con exactitud donde quería. Descendiendo sus dedos por el torso ajeno, sintiendo las leves curvas que se marcaban en ella cada que pasaban a otro movimiento. SeHun no podía sentirse más extasiado, de sólo verla tan entregada a ser su consecuencia después de su propio efecto, _él también se hacía trizas._  

¿Tenía que seguir compartiéndola?, ¿por qué tenía que permitir que los demás la vieran de cerca? 

Su mente se ofuscaba y exprimía en respuestas. SeHun no quería que JooHyeon abandonara sus brazos.

—SeHun-ah... —mencionó sin aliento, al sentir la mirada masculina sobre ella. 

El reflejo del espejo le daba una buena imagen de lo que estaban haciendo los dos. SeHun rodeándola cada que podía, empujándola contra su cuerpo. JooHyeon intentando encontrar algún fallo en su plan, pero, _zaz_ , él la tenía ahí, con la respiración agitada y la música vibrando bajo sus pies. No paró, por supuesto que no, los dedos del menor siguieron su camino hasta las caderas de JooHyeon y con sus pulgares hizo que ella bailara a su son.

Aunque pudiera, JooHyeon no se habría detenido, le gustaba sentirlo dominante y sin opción a reproches. Borrando en esos momentos, los recuerdos del adorable y seseante trainee. Siendo, ahora, un SeHun de veintidós años el que dictaba el ritmo y energía. 

Los labios de SeHun cazaron los de JooHyeon. No más previos. La hizo retroceder, cerrando cualquier plan que estuviera maquinando. Afirmó sus brazos contra el espejo y apoyó el cuerpo más pequeño ahí, agachándose para tomar el labio inferior y succionarlo. No tuvo que hacer más, los brazos de JooHyeon subieron, colocándose sobre sus hombros y tomó sus cabellos para poder acercarlo más. 

—¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que eres? —Fue un susurro atrapado entre sus labios.

Una flor, SeHun la veía como una pequeña flor que abría cada uno de sus pétalos. JooHyeon no era por nada la líder de Red Velvet, su personalidad era armoniosa, pero rigurosa, se hizo presente en el encuentro de sus bocas, demandando por más furor. Y SeHun no dudo en complacer a su noona, porque le encantaba esa forma tan controladora que podía llegar a tener. Tampoco se quejó al ser halado por el cabello, para que ella pudiera abarcar mucho más de sí. Definitivamente adoraba que ella siempre optara por sentirse al control.

Las yemas de sus dedos se adentraron por el principio de la sudadera. Se hizo de agua al sentirla tan nívea y cálida como la primera vez que la tocó. Nadie más tenía derecho a pasear sus manos en ese lugar, sólo SeHun podía acariciar con ansias y acaparar todo su cuerpo para sí. _Su noona, sólo suya_. Su cuerpo le urgía hacérselo saber, aunque JooHyeon estuviera más ocupada en saborear su boca. 

 _¿Dónde había quedado la dulce líder?_   Se preguntó juguetonamente SeHun, alzándola por los muslos. Era tan diferente pero igual a la forma en que ellos dos eran conocidos. Ambos se conocían a la perfección. Los lados que jamás serían vistos, los lados que estaban más que sobreexpuestos, lados, centímetros, todo se resumía a ellos dos juntos, respirando el mismo aire.

 —Lo siento —susurró JooHyeon.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no poder decir que sí... 

Su voz fue un suspiro. SeHun contuvo el aliento, mirándola directamente y viendo que todo lo que buscaba estaba concentrado en una sola persona. Nunca quiso darle un nombre a lo que tenían, tampoco a lo que sentía. Eso sería pasar el dedo por el borde de un cristal, arriesgándose directamente a hacerse sangrar. 

—Noona, noona —llamó con suavidad, estrujándole entre sus brazos, con la intención de ahuyentar todas esas sombras que les rodeaban poco a poco para convertirse en la realidad que vivían—. ¿Quieres un bubble tea?, ¿mh? 

—Deja de tratarme de tú, mocoso —JooHyeon no se separó en ningún momento de él, pero quería regañarle por tratarle de esa forma. Le hacía sentir como la menor cuando no era así. Sólo... sólo le gustaba esconderse en el cuello de SeHun, aspirar su aroma y relajarse con éste, como si él fuera un escudo a prueba de todo. Aún así, _eso no significaba que no fuera la mayor_ —. Que sea de chocolate, por favor.

El tono de su voz cambió a ser una caricia para los oídos de SeHun, pudo jurar que podía explotar en miles de pedacitos de sólo ver los labios rojizos y brillantes por culpa suya. Los mechones de cabellos en desorden y ella todavía lo tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas. Cuando JooHyeon se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde, SeHun ya estaba haciendo de las suyas; paseando sus dedos por ahí, como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Qué gran muestra de respeto...

—Qué adorable es usted, noona, ¿le han dicho que su sonrojo le atrae manadas de hombres? —Lo último lo mencionó con un gruñido—. Deberías dejar de ser tan linda, no me gusta la competencia.

—¿Eso es una advertencia o una amenaza?, ¿estás amenazando a tu noona?

—Estoy sugiriendo un bubble tea de chocolate.

Las palabras se hicieron volutas entre ellos cuando SeHun volvió a adueñarse de los mullidos labios. Moviendo su boca en leves presiones, que eran más mimos compartidos. Una rendición tras bambalinas, dejando de ser quienes era ellos, para poder sólo _ser_ sin pensarlo dos veces. En esos instantes el recordaba que valía la pena seguir cuidando del pequeño secreto que ambos tenían. Los sentimientos que coexistían en ambivalencia, merecían ser tratados con respeto, porque ya no era un juego. SeHun quería que su no-relación se mantuviera pura y tácita, lejos de influencias maliciosas y sin necesidad de explicaciones.

SeHun podía esperar el tiempo que fuera, la sonrisa de JooHyeon lo valía todo. Desde verse como un tonto por seguirla a todos lados, a que ambos no se vieran por largos tiempos debido a sus agendas. Él seguía sintiéndose como un niño delante de ella, tan majestuosa y frágil cual pedacito de algodón de azúcar, al mínimo tacto se deshacía dejando un suave sabor. 

—Muy bien, noona te comprará un bubble tea de chocolate.

Y bufó, porque no importaba lo alto que fuera, él seguía teniendo que alzar la mirada para poder apreciarla por completo. Esa calidez que se expandía en caminitos sin sentido, abriéndose paso por el interior de su pecho le informaba sobre muchas cosas. Que SeHun haría cualquier cosa porque su noona sonriera al mismo tiempo que cumplía su sueño.

Al fin y a cabo, enamorarse era parte de ser humano. 

Y SeHun era uno.  
  


_I was a quick-wit boy_

_D_ __iving too deep for coins_ _  
__All of your street light eyes_ _  
__Wide on my plastic toys_ _  
__Then when the cops closed the fai_ _ __I cut my long baby hair_ _  
__Stole me a dog-eared map_ _  
__And called for you everywhere_ _


End file.
